Wine and Chocolate
by Inarya
Summary: OK! Sequel to Mints and Nuts! Again written by me and Lorelai. YAY! Squall/Seifer, Quistis/Fujin, and Rinoa bashing. My favorite. Enjoy! Sorry it took me 4 years to post this damn thing.


For the resident teachers at the Garden, morning could not have been more annoying. Especially for those who had been up into the wee hours. Most of the senior staff, namely those who had partied hardy, groaned and flopped about in bed as the bright, happy sunlight interrupted their sleep. The sun sought out one staff member in particular. His blonde spiky hair was matted on one side of his head and his arms and legs jutted out at odd angles from the bed. He swallowed and felt as if he were going to hurl. Yes, Zell was in the throes of a horrible hangover due to his over-indulgence last night. He wiped cold sweat from his brow and readjusted his boxers.

"I feel like shit." He said to the uncaring ceiling. Zell groaned and rolled over in attempt to get out of the suns rays but only succeeded in rolling out of bed. "Unnggg!" Zell moaned and held his aching head. "I hate beer…" Some one knocked loudly at his door. He looked to the Moomba shaped alarm clock sitting on his desktop. 10:30 blinked cheerfully in the Moomba's belly; he growled. "Go 'way!" he shouted burrowing under the sweat-soaked sheets.

"Zell it's me!" Came an extremely annoying female voice. "Open up!"

Zell lurched to his feet and shuffled over to his door, dragging his sheets and comforter with him. "What!" he growled, blinking as the door slid open.

Rinoa stood in the door way, beaming at him with annoying cheer. "Good morning!"

Zell wavered and focused his blood-shot eyes on the raven haired woman. " Rin'? Go 'way…" Zell wasn't prepared to deal with her now. He turned from the door but was stopped as Rinoa grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back.

"What's with you? Your eyes are all puffy and you look like hell." Rinoa arched an appraising eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

"Shuddup Rin'." Zell said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Aww come on Zell." Rinoa tapped Zell's head with her knuckles causing him to wince in pain. "What's up?"

"Oww…quit it Rin'. I'm hung over from last night's party, okay?"

"Party? What party!" Rinoa's voice rose in anger.

_Crap._ Zell thought. _I forgot that we stopped inviting Rinoa to our parties awhile ago._

"I didn't know about any party! Last party I remember was last year's Christmas party, and you guys didn't even stay that long! Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Rinoa's voice began to reach new heights of shrillness as she went on. Zell winced again as her voice added to his already massive headache. He looked around as people irritably looked out into the hallway to see who, or what, was making such an unbelievable racket. Most rolled their eyes when they recognized Rinoa and went on about their business, but some scowled and mumbled curses under their breath. Zell turned back to Rinoa who had almost worked herself into tears. " I mean I thought we were friends Zell!"

"Rinoa! Shut up!" He shouted, effectively silencing her. "I've got a headache bigger than NORG's ass okay! Your shouting at me is not helping!"

"Oh I'm sorry Zell is there anything I can do to help?" Then without pausing to let him answer. "You really shouldn't drink so much Zell. I'd expect more from a martial artist, you've got to take care of your body and stay in prime condition! So who was at the party?"

"Everyone." _Everyone but you thank Hyne._ He thought. "Irvine, Selphie Xu, Seifer, Squall…"

"Whoa whoa! Squall was there? My Squall?"

Zell rolled his eyes at the 'My Squall' part. "It was at his apartment."

"What? That's new…Squall never has people over his apartment."

"Yeah." Zell sighed and leaned against the door

Rinoa's eyes narrowed and gained a dangerous glint, which Zell was largely unimpressed by. "Was Quistis there?" she inquired.

"Yeah Quisty was there. She and Fu…"

"So she thinks she can steal him from me does she?" Rinoa hissed. "I'll show her! I'll get her for trying to steal my man!"

"Rinoa! Get it through your head! Squall dumped you, and royally I might add." Zell had gotten tired of being nice and wanted Rinoa gone so he could nurse his aching head and rebelling stomach. "He doesn't want to be with you! He can't stand you, and neither can the rest of us! How Edea deals with teaching you everyday I'll never guess."

If Rinoa had been listening to anything he had said she didn't show it, she simply continued ranting about Squall, Quistis, and herself. Annoyed past his limit Zell raked a hand through his messy hair and reached within himself for his magic. He wasn't sure if using magic on a partially trained sorceress was terribly wise, but he had to do something to get this annoyance from under his nose!

"Silence!" Zell yelled and pointed at Rinoa's open mouth. Her eyes grew big as her vocal cords restricted rendering her unable to speak. Rinoa stamped her foot as she tried to yell at Zell unsuccessfully. He just smiled and used a controlled Aero spell to send her flying down the hallway and out of his hair.

"Hey Zell." Zell turned his gaze to a young man down the hall who was watching the display. "Way to get rid of her!"

Zell gave a weak smile and held his head as he retreated into his room. As satisfying as it was to get rid of Rinoa like that, the use of magic had doubled his headache. _Damn her._ He thought as he lurched into the bathroom for some aspirin and a cold shower.

Xu was one of the few senior staff that was not still in bed. In fact she had been up rather earlier than usual today. Perhaps because she was unable to get the image of Fujin kissing Quistis out of her mind. She's had to wake up early to escape from those horrible visions. Fujin kissing her Quisty! Her one and only Quisty! How dare she do such a thing! Why she'd show Fujin what it meant to take someone from her! Xu was just walking past the corridor to the staff apartments when she felt a powerful breeze. Puzzled she stopped to investigate when she was hit by a small flying woman in blue. The two went to the floor in a heap.

"Ow! Who the fuck just…flew into me?" Xu exclaimed pushing the woman off of her. When she got no answer she smoothed out the wrinkles in her uniform and got a good look at the projectile woman. She groaned when she recognized Rinoa. "What are you doing?" Xu frowned as Rinoa tried to speak and attempted to explain what had happened. "What? What's with you? You have to pee? What?" Rinoa sighed and continued flailing about. "Say something idiot!" Xu yelled. Rinoa gave her an exasperated look. "Oh…you can't speak?" Rinoa frantically shook her head. "Why?" Rinoa mimed casting a spell. "Someone cast a spell on you? Silence?" Rinoa nodded. "Oh okay hold on…Esuna!" Rinoa sighed in relief as her vocal cords loosened and she could speak again.

"Oh thank you Xu!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Xu dismissed the thanks with a wave of her hand. "Why were you flying down the hall like that?"

"Because of Zell!" Rinoa shrieked.

"Zell, what did he do?"

"He cast Silence on me and used Aero to push me down the hallway!"

"Yeah, I gathered that, but why is what I need to know."

"Well, I was just trying to explain to him that I wouldn't stand for Quistis trying to steal Squall from me when…"

"Wait wait wait." Xu interjected. "Quisty's trying to do what?"

"She's trying to take my Squally-poo away from me!" Rinoa wailed dramatically.

"Oh really?" Xu said slyly, a hint of an idea forming in her mind.

"Yeah, you would know! You were at this party right? Was she all over him?" Rinoa grabbed Xu's hand and clutched it tightly.

"Oh yeah, Quisty was all over Squall!" Xu lied smoothly. "You should have seen it!" she extracted her hand from Rinoa's grip. "There was some scandalous stuff going on between them last night!"

"Nooooo!" Rinoa cried and threw her arms around Xu's waist. "It's not fair!"

"Shhh, it's okay Rinoa." Xu struggled to be free of the vise-like grip the other woman had on her arms and waist. "I know how we can fix it all."

"You do?" Rinoa looked up, hope and tears shining in her eyes.

Xu smiled to herself. If she could get Rinoa's help she could destroy things between Quistis and that freak Fujin. Sure, she'd have to lie a bit but that was of no consequence. She didn't really care if Rinoa got Squall in the end, but if she pretended to care they could ruin both relationships before anything serious happened. "Yes Rinoa I do." She answered sweetly. "You see, you haven't heard the whole story. It's not Quisty that wants to take Squall from you, it's Seifer!"

"Seifer? Why would he do that? I thought he wanted me!"

Xu nearly choked with laughter at this but managed to bite it back. She continued explaining as she would a five year old. "No Rinoa, he wants Squall. Now, I'll help you get Squall as long as you help me."

"Help you with what?" Rinoa asked simply.

"I want to be with Quistis, but Fujin is in the way."

"Fujin?" Rinoa's face scrunched up in dislike.

"Yes Rinoa, Fujin. I don't want them to be together, I want me and Quistis to be together."

"Okay, I understand."

"Good." Xu smiled and patted Rinoa's head. "You help me get Quistis and I'll help you get your Squally-poo."

"Yay, I'll help you!" Rinoa beamed and hopped to her feet.

"Thank you Rinoa. Come to my room later tonight and we'll start planning okay?"

"Gotcha." Rinoa smiled once more, then scampered off.

Xu stood alone in the Garden corridor smiling to herself as she thought about how smart she was. Oh she'd have Quistis now. Rinoa was dumb as a rock and twice as annoying, but she had her uses. Xu would win this battle, not Fujin. Xu chuckled to herself and continued down the hallway to her office.

* * *

Seifer rapped his fist against Squall's dorm door, announcing his presence to not only the partially asleep Squall, but to everyone else in the hallway. "Hold up, I'm coming!" he heard Squall shout. Sighing, he impatiently waited, crossing his arms.

The door flew open and a slightly disheveled Squall appeared in the doorway. The chocolate haired boy immediately regretted not tidying himself up first when he saw who waited for him.

"Leonhart, you mind if we have a ta-"

"SEIFER!!!"

Seifer snapped his head to the side just to see the onslaught of someone at full sprint tackle him to the ground. Squall, still a bit sleepy, shook his head in disbelief. "It…no, it couldn't have been…c'mon, I didn't have that much to drink…that couldn't have…no…"

Seifer, on the other hand, had something, what, he couldn't fathom, wrapped tight around his neck. No one in Garden had the strength to knock Seifer over with that much force, except for maybe Raijin, but he was in Esther…besides, the creature who so unruly knocked him flat had a voice far higher than that of Raijin's, not to mention Raijin had better fashion sense. That and the raven-colored hair gave him the final clue.

Rinoa.

Fuck.

"Rinny…?" Seifer stuttered as the sorceress hugged the former knight even tighter. Gasping for air, he willed his arms to push the girl off and try to make sense of why she was here.

"Hihi! How're you, Seify?" Rinoa beamed, waving her hand rapidly in a less-than modest greeting. Seifer, still dazed from the lack of sleep and the slight alcohol rush, stared at the quick moving hand and managed to become slightly dizzy from it.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Seifer replied, his eyes traveling from her to the brunette…in his eyes, the much prettier brunette, behind her.

Noticing Seifer's gaze and realizing Rinoa really was here, he started panicking, shaking his head rapidly.

"Seifer, who are you looking at?"

Squall took his hand, making a cutting signal across his neck, but Seifer just smiled as Rinoa turned around and shouted, "Squall!!!"

Squall froze.

Rinoa leapt.

All hell broke forth…

And Seifer managed a good laugh as Squall was basically raped by Rinoa. Yet at the same time he found this sudden urge to shove Hyperion through Rinoa's head. He quickly dismissed the idea, thinking to not ruin Hyperion that way. Sure, it was easy to get Malboro blood off of his blade, but Rinoa's? Think of her personality, her blood is bound to be just as clingy.

Squall pushed the girl away, brushing himself off before turning his death glare upon Rinoa. Of course, Rinoa just cocked her little head, smiling. Somehow, Squall's glare just lost its effectiveness.

"Rinoa, what are you doing here?"

"Squally, aren't you happy to see me?" Rinoa asked, still smiling.

"No."

Her grin grew bigger. "Oh, you're such a bad liar."

"Rinoa…"

"Yes, sweetie?" She was all out beaming now.

"Stop smiling. It's too fucking early for anyone, even you, to be smiling."

Just then, Selphie chose to make her appearance, smiling broadly. Rinoa waved at her and she waved back before bouncing down the hallway.

Squall just stared. There was just nothing left to say. His luck was outright horrible. "Seifer, we'll talk later." With that, he slammed the door of his dorm shut.

Seifer blinked. "A…alright…" He muttered. He cast a sideways glare at Rinoa before marching away. Rinoa smiled. //Oh good. At least I managed to stop that. Just wait and you see, Seifer Almasy. Squall is MINE!// She giggled inanely, skipping her way through Garden in hopes of bugging more of her…erm…"friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, else where in the Garden, Quistis was enjoying a nice cool shower. Of course, she had a hangover as well, which she cursed Squall for. He just had to make her chug that bottle of Jack Daniel's. Quisty was quite sure she now had less brain cells than she had before. Then again, it's not as if it had been a bad night. She'd seen Squall give a flustered Seifer a lap dance, how often did one see that? She'd also had the joy of being a part of Fujin's little trick. Her lips warmed at the thought and Quistis pushed her face under the cool stream of water. Yes, last night had been a rare one, although she hoped nights with Fujin would become more frequent. It might be too early and perhaps wrong of her to hope such things, but she was only human after all.

Quistis reluctantly shut off the water and stepped onto the tile floor of her bathroom. She wrapped herself up in a short, fluffy bath towel and looked at herself in the mirror. Not quite the mess she was before she stepped into the shower. The mascara and make up was gone; what hadn't come off on her pillow had been washed down the drain. What stared back at her from the mirror was her true face, what she hid under the make-up. In truth, Quistis did not want to hide who she was from people, but it wasn't as if it was worth looking at in the first place. Scowling Quistis went out into her bedroom and toweled herself dry. So lost in thought was she that when the doorbell rang she did not think to put on a bathrobe.

"Yes?" she said absently as the door slid open. A nervous looking Fujin, stared at her for a moment before turning a bright shade of red and placing a hand over her mouth. Puzzled, Quistis opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, when she realized she only had a small towel between her and the rest of the world. Eyes wide, she let out a startled squeak and shut the door in Fujin's face. There was a moment of awkward silence between the door before either could think of anything to say.

"BREAKFAST?" Fujin proposed through the door as if nothing had happened.

"Love some." Quistis replied, happy that Fujin had not made any other comments. "I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Silence told her that Fujin agreed and had gone. Quistis sighed and slid to the floor, her back to the cool door. How embarrassing, though it could have been worse. Anxious to meet Fujin, Quistis shoved away her embarrassment and stood to get ready. She didn't normally eat breakfast, but the prospect of sharing it with someone was heartening. Quistis flew about her room, making a general mess as she threw clothes on and masked her face in make-up. This breakfast promised to be an interesting one indeed.

"Excuuuuuse meeeeee!"

Fujin looked up, it sounded like some annoyed person was addressing her.

"Yeah, ummmm, Helllloooo?? But can we stop tapping like that, it's like, majorly annoying." An aggravated SeeD said sarcastically as he stared at Fujin as she tapped a finger nervously.

Fujin sat upright indignantly, apparently he didn't know who he was dealing with. Fujin fixed him with her deadliest of glares. The SeeD member turned an unhealthy shade of white and sunk down in his chair. The guy sharing his table gave him a pat on the shoulder and muttered something about warning him about doing that. Fujin smiled inwardly and resumed her nervous tapping. Quistis said she would be here in a few minutes, and waiting as going to be the death of Fujin. What should she say? What should she talk about? What do you say to someone like Quistis? A ruffle from a nearby grouping of potted plants caught her attention. She fixed the plants with an analyzing stare; something wasn't right about those plants. She continued staring at the plants until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Fujin?"

Fujin looked up and came face to face with a grinning Quistis. An immediate blush crossed her face. _Fujin!_ She screamed at herself. _Stop blushing every time you see her! It's embarrassing!_

"Admiring the plant-life, or plotting to kill it?"

The plants ruffled quietly again, and Fuijn shot another look at it. _She'll think I'm crazy if I tell her there's something wrong with the plants._

"ADMIRING."

"Ahh, mind if I sit?" Quistis pointed to the chair opposite Fujin.

Fujin jumped as if startled and gestured to the empty chair. "PLEASE SIT."

Quistis grinned and seated herself. "So how are you Fujin? Last night's indulgence doesn't seem to be bothering you much."

Fujin shrugged. "NOT MUCH INDULGING."

"Oh yeah, you didn't did you?" Quistis ran a hand over her still wet hair. "Guess I didn't either…unless you count the dare, but hey, not many people could down the bottle like that and still talk coherently. Look at Zell, he got wasted off a few beers."

"HOLD LIQUOR WELL."

"Yep." Quistis smiled in self-pride.

"NEVER SAID WAS GOOG THING." Fujin replied, a slight smirk the only hint of her humor.

"Oh," Quistis pouted. "Well I guess I'll have to find a new talent then…drinking ain't it eh?"

"NOPE. HAVE OTHER TALENTS."

"Oh really? Like what praytell?" Quistis cocked an ear.

"NOT FEED EGO." Quistis feigned heartbreak at this. "BESIDES…CANNOT TELL HERE."

"What do you mean?"

"IS," Fujin made a point of looking all around and leaning in as if to tell a secret. "NAUGHTY."

Both occupants of the nearby table looked up at the word 'naughty'. Fujin growled and shot them both a deadlier look than before. They gulped, grabbed their trays and left the area…in quite the hurry.

Quistis gave a hearty laugh as she watched them fly out of the cafeteria. She'd hear about it later of course, but who cared? "I think I saw some paint begin to peel on the wall over there Fujin."

Fujin smirked but then suddenly looked down at her lap. "QUISTIS?"

"Yes?" Quistis frowned at Fujin's sudden change of mood. The plants rustled again.

"WILL YOU…" her voice cracked and she had to clear her throat and start over. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO…" Fujin didn't get to finish as a blue monster erupted from the potted plants. Just then time seemed to slow down for Fujin. She'd KNOWN something had been hiding in those damned plants. Now it was trying to attack Quistis. She saw it streaking toward the blonde instructor, who seemed oblivious to her peril. The only option was to act, which Fujin did. The blue monster, namely Rinoa, rocketed towards Quistis at seemingly blinding speed, Quistis finally realizing her danger put up a hand in futile attempt to protect herself from rape. Rinoa, screaming 'QQQQUUUUUIIIIISSSSTTTTYYYY!' at the top of her lungs, had just about landed on Quistis when she was stopped suddenly by Fujin's hand to her throat. After getting a good grip Fujin slammed Rinoa down on table.

"HA! KNEW IT!"

Rinoa struggled helplessly under the other woman's grip, choking as Fujin tightened her hold. Quistis, startled by Rinoa's advancement and more so by Fujin's speed at stopping the attack, shook her head, saying, "Fujin, let her breathe at least!"

Fujin looked at Quistis and had no choice but to let go. Rinoa squealed. "THANK YOU, QUISTY!"

Quistis promptly plugged her ears. "Shouldn't have done that." Fujin sat down, keeping her one visible eye locked on Rinoa so as to make sure she didn't do anything irrational.

Rinoa slid off the table, brushed herself off, and turned to glare at Fujin. "Why did you do that? You might've killed me."

"SHAME."

Rinoa's face flushed with anger. "Well! I can't believe you!" she huffed irately. Quistis chuckled softly as Rinoa stomped away. You could literally see the steam blowing out of her ears. She returned her gaze to the table, where to her surprise, she found a plate with a rather large croissant and butter on the side placed in front of her. Fujin was already meticulously buttering hers.

"Fujin, how'd you know croissants were my favorite?" Quistis asked politely, starting to butter her own pastry.

Fujin shrugged. "LUCKY GUESS." It was an outward lie, but who could tell? She had been 'studying' Quistis for quite some time now and knew very well what her favorite breakfast item was as well as a number of her other favorites. She even knew the woman's shoe size. Needless to say, Fujin was no stalker, she was just very observant when it came to things that interested her.

Speaking of interests, she knew of a particular one that Quisty held. One thing Fujin noticed was that Quistis avidly participated in their groups' outings, especially when it came to clubbing. If she and Quistis were to go to a club, who knows what progress could be made there, with the loud music, the dark atmosphere…

"QUISTIS?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"WOULD LIKE TO GO T-"

"QUISTY!!!!"

Fujin snapped her head to the side, watching Rinoa waltz up to the table. Lasers would have shot Rinoa dead in her tracks if Fujin was capable of doing so. Rinoa roughly grabbed Quistis out of her chair and hauled her to her feet.

"C'mon! Xu wants to talk to you!"

"Xu? Wait, Rinoa!"

But it was too late. Rinoa had her vice grip on the other woman and was quickly dragging her away. Fujin was about to put Rinoa in her place when Quistis shook her head, a distinct signal for Fujin to stay back. Slamming her fist against the table, she growled as she sat back, thinking. _Goddammit. Why the hell does Rinoa have to ruin everything!? At this rate, I'll never get to ask her out…I'll have to talk to somebody else. I'm not going alone…maybe I can get the group to go…who knows a good club? Selphie would know, but I can't talk to her, she's too hyper. Seifer doesn't know many good ones…I'm not talking the Zell, hell will freeze over first before I talk to Xu…wait…Squall! He WORKS at a club…well, _she chuckled to herself quietly. _Maybe Squall would let us go to his club…_ And so the plan was formulated. _Mission: Get Squall to help gather others to go to his club for a night._ She suddenly heard Rinoa's whiny voice from somewhere in Garden. _Without Rinoa finding out. _She silently added. Fujin smiled to herself as she got up and started her way towards Squall's dorm. _Mission accepted._

* * *

Squall groaned when he heard a sharp rapping at his door. _I swear, if it's Rinoa again, I _will_ kill her…_ He promised silently as he made his way to the door. He pressed the button for the intercom, irritably shouting into it. "What?"

"SQUALL. IT'S FUJIN."

Squall sighed, glad to hear someone else's voice besides Rinoa's. "Come in." He unlocked his door and Fujin swiftly marched in.

Now here's an unlikely situation, and one that is bound to move very slowly. Fujin in need of a favor from Squall. Neither of them want to start the conversation due to their own reasons and consequently, neither of them talked until about fifteen minutes after Fujin's arrival. Due to her own impatience, she was the first to speak.

"FAVOR TO ASK."

Squall gave her an inquisitive look, but still chose to remain silent. Fujin paused, a little unnerved by Squall's silence, but, of course, she showed no sign of her uneasiness.

"YOU WORK AT CLUB?"

Squall's eyes narrowed, and he nodded slowly.

"FAVOR IS…"

Fujin had trouble; she knew Squall was uncomfortable with this topic. "COULD…GATHER…"

Squall raised an eyebrow.

"GROUP AT CLUB, LIKE PARTY?" Those last few words came out as rushed as Fujin could make them.

"No."

Now it was Fujin's turn to narrow her eyes. "WHY?"

"Just no." Squall stood up and began to walk away.

"AFRAID?"

Squall paused, glaring ice daggers at the silver-haired woman. But it does no good to use ice against ice. Fujin did not let down, she merely stared back into Squall's storm-like glare. "I'm not afraid." He replied defiantly.

Fujin's lips twitched. "AFRAID TO DANCE?"

"Fujin, you are treading on thin ice, I suggest you stop now." Squall warned.

"AFRAID…OF SEIFER?"

Squall's face suddenly flushed and he turned away. Fujin had nailed him. "DEAL. YOU GET GROUP TO CLUB. YOU AND SEIFER TOGETHER AT CLUB. GOOD THINGS HAPPEN."

Squall turned to her. "You've never spoken that much. And why would you want to go to a club anyway, you don't even like social events…wait…" Squall had just remembered what had happen at the party. "Quistis…"

Fujin made no move to acknowledge the name, but her reddening face explained it all. Squall looked at her, musing on the idea of getting Seifer at his club…

Fujin looked up expectantly. "DEAL?"

Squall's moonstone eyes flashed in response. "Deal."

A rare smile crept across Fujin's face for a brief moment. "GOOD. WE MUST…" Fujin was interrupted by a bout of coughing. She gripped her throat, covered her mouth and aimed an apologetic look at Squall. Well, as apologetic as Fujin could be anyway. Squall nodded and went wordlessly back into his kitchen. There was some shuffling around, and a bit off curse as something hit the counter top but Squall returned moments later with a glass of water. Fujin accepted gladly and downed the water in one gulp as Squall crossed his arms and waited for her to finish.

"WE MUST STAY AWAY FROM QUISTIS, SEIFER." She completed.

"Why?"

"RINOA."

Squall nodded knowingly. "She get to you as well?"

"YES. MUST TELL THEM, BUT NOT SEE THEM."

Squall made a face. "I'll speak with Selphie and the others then."

Fujin nodded and turned sharply to the door. "Hey." Squall said causing Fujin to stop and turn on her heel to face him.

"YES?"

Squall snatched his glass back. "I'm making sure they realize it's your idea."

"AS YOU WISH." She replied and exited Squall's room.

Squall was silent a moment as the door shut behind Fujin, a slow grin made its way onto his face. He flipped the glass up into the air, spun once and caught it behind his back as he returned to the kitchen.

* * *

"Slow down and let me go Rinoa!" Quistis growled as Rinoa led her around by the hand.

"But Xu said she needed you." Rinoa replied as she stopped in front of Xu's office door.

"I could have gotten here on my own." Quistis pulled her arm from Rinoa's grasp.

"She told me to come get you though." Quistis rolled her eyes and went to enter Xu's lair but was stopped by Rinoa's hand on her arm. "Quisty?" Rinoa whined. "Please don't be mad at me. I was only doing what Xu asked."

"I'm not mad." Quistis lied impatiently. If not mad counts as being furious.

"Good!" Rinoa hopped in place and clapped. "After all, friends as close as we are shouldn't argue."

Quistis tried to recall when she ever considered Rinoa a friend and came up a few digits short of never. She rolled her eyes and nodded just to get the annoyance off her back. Rinoa promptly latched herself onto Quisty's arm and Quistis was forced to try to enter the office and dislocate Rinoa at the same time, the result was a slightly awkward stumble through Xu's door and into the corner of her desk.

"Dammit Rinoa!" Quistis swore as she pushed herself off of Xu's desk. "Why don't you try just all out tackling me next time!"

If Rinoa paid any attention to Quistis' outburst she gave no sign of it. "See ya later Quisty!" She bounced and mussed Quistis' hair before exiting the room with a flourish.

Quistis growled, not too unlike Fujin, and composed herself before fixing Xu with a flat stare. "You wanted to see me Xu?"

"Yes I wanted to see you, but first, might I ask exactly what you were doing outside my office with Rinoa? You should limit that type of activity to your room Quistis." Xu's glared at Quistis, who matched her glare easily.

"Well then next time you might try sending someone other than Rinoa to come 'fetch' me. She damn near dragged me here and wouldn't explain what you wanted me for, then couldn't keep her hands off me long enough for me to open the door. Why'd you send her anyway? You could have just paged me."

"She was in my office at the time and I just decided to send her, does it matter?"

"I guess not." Quistis replied allowing the subject to drop. "So what did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you to keep a tight leash on your new plaything."

Quistis' eyes narrowed sharply. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that she harassed two SeeD members today already, and if my report is correct you did not stop her."

"Harassed?" Quistis questioned through tight lips. "I don't recall her harassing anyone." Xu sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, assuming an almost patronizing position. "However, I DO recall two rather rude and immature SeeD members eavesdropping on our conversation. Perhaps if you inquire again the two members will find they are somewhat mistaken in their account of the situation."

Xu smiled sweetly and leaned forward again resting her folded hands on her desk, her plan suddenly becoming more solid than before. "Perhaps I will do just that. Though I do feel the need to state that since you are now involved with Fujin, you will be the one responsible for teaching her how to behave in polite society."

"Fujin behaves as well as any other SeeD member does thank you." Quistis all but snarled. She ruined it a bit by looking surprised at her vehemence. "If that's all." Quistis turned to leave.

_Shit, she's pissed! I let my hate for the freak get in my way. Gotta think of something quick._ Xu panicked for a short moment.

"I'm only saying this to help you two Quistis." Xu said quickly, causing Quistis to pause. "I know of quite a few older faculty members that would not approve. I'm only trying to make it easier for you, despite what you may think." _Please buy it._ Quistis turned and gave her a curious look.

"Really?" Quistis asked, a slight smile trying to touch her lips. "You mean that?"

"Of course." Xu beamed. "Why would I wish you anything but the best?" Quistis bit her bottom lip as she fought to keep silent. "I'm sorry if I seem upset and snap. Sometimes I just let my emotions run away with me. That is no excuse to let it hurt you though." Xu managed a sheepish smile. "Forgive an over-protective friend?"

"Oh I suppose." Quistis grinned and went around Xu's desk for a quick hug. "I'll see you."

Rinoa was brushed aside as the door slide open and Quistis walked briskly from the office that suddenly seemed more cramped than it really was.

"Bye-bye Quisty!" she yelled at the retreating instructor. She waved at nothing for a few moments before entering Xu's office. "She got angry for a minute."

"What tipped you off?" Xu snapped.

"Well I thought you were trying to make her like you." Rinoa replied tilting her empty head to one side.

"I am, I just let my emotions get the best of me." Xu shuffled the papers on her desk idly before looking Rinoa in the eye. "I've figured out how we're going to get what we want Rinoa."

"Really really really?!" Rinoa squeaked excitedly and practically climbed onto the desk.

"Yes, now get down." Xu shoved the other woman off her desk and took another moment to re organize.

"So tell me!" Rinoa whined impatiently.

"I will later, I don't want to talk about it here. Come to my room later this afternoon and we'll talk. Meanwhile, I want you to find out anymore information. You'll report to me anything more you discover later on today." Xu resumed going through her paper work as though she had never stopped. The dismissal would have been obvious to some…but not Rinoa.

"But I wanna know now!" She wailed. "This afternoon is so far away!" When Xu did not respond to her child-like outburst she slumped her shoulders and left the office to do more snooping.

* * *

Rinoa strolled along the corridors of Garden, her dark eyes focused on her target; a certain blonde haired gunblade specialist. "Ooooh, why can't he do something already, this is soooo boring…" She whined. Seifer paused, hearing her voice and turned around to investigate. Rinoa, noticing his movement, knew she couldn't be seen by him (hey, she thought long and hard before stalking him) so she immediately jumped into one of the bushes…just her luck that it was a thorn bush.

Seifer, somehow not noticing the girl rustling about in a spiny bush, shrugged off the noise and continued on his way.

Rolling out of the bush covered in red marks and scratches, Rinoa lay on her back, gasping. "Owwies…" she squealed quietly before sitting up and making her way to the Training Center where Seifer had turned off.

She finally caught up with him in the north end of the Training Center, taking on a number of Grats. Rinoa smiled as she found a bush that wasn't thorny and discreetly hid herself behind it so as to watch Seifer in secret.

Seifer moved through two of the bug like creatures easily, rising his gunblade to slice a third and turned to parry the tentacle of another behind him. After dispatching the last of the Grats, he sat down and pulled out a cloth to wipe the blood of his blade.

Two SeeD members had sat over to the side nearby to observe Seifer. One was a slimmer boy with slightly long red hair, the other a well built man with spiked blue hair. Their voices pierced through the air, so Seifer couldn't help but hear when they mentioned a certain club.

"Hey Jerek, have you checked out that club _Reflection_?" The smaller man asked.

Jerek gave a lewd grin. "Yeah, dude, the dancers there are fucking hot."

"I heard the Commander goes there…"

"He does more than just go there."

"What?"

"He's part of the show…and is an avid participant in the 'after hours' services…"

"No way." The smaller man said, snorting slightly. "The Commander…a whore?"

"You got it. One of their most exclusive ones, too."

"Why?"

"Oh c'mon Riley, look at him, he's a piece. Everyone wants him. He's been fucked so many times, I'm surprised he hasn't been broken yet…"

Riley gave him a look. "How the hell do you know this?

"Because, I fucked him the other night." Seifer's ears perked at this statement. Perhaps he had heard it wrong…

"You're shittin' me! There's no way you screwed the Commander…"

"Hell, yeah. Cost me a pretty penny, too. That slut was worth it, though. He-"

Jerek was suddenly caught off guard by a swift and hard right hook. The SeeD member brought his hand to his mouth, wiping the blood off of his lips. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed before looking up to see Seifer towering above him. Riley had backed off a good couple feet, staring wide eyed at the enraged man.

Seifer ignored his question, roughly grabbing Jerek's collar and lifting him to his feet. "Who is it that you are referring to as a slut?" He growled out.

"What? That pretty boy Squall. He's one of the whores a-"

Seifer slammed his fist into Jerek's stomach, causing him to lose air and the rest of his sentence. He fell to the ground gasping.

"What the hell is up with you, man?" Riley asked.

"Shut up." Seifer retorted. He turned to Jerek. "You take back what you said."

"No. He's a slut. You should see him in bed, screaming like the whore he is. He's such a little cock tease-" Again, Jerek was cut off, not by a punch, but by the tip of Hyperion.

"Take it back." Seifer insisted.

Jerek eyed the blade. "You wouldn't."

Seifer's jade eyes flashed as he made a swift movement with his gunblade, cutting a gash on Jerek's cheek. Jerek reached for the small wound, his eyes fear-evident as he gazed up at Seifer. Blood trickled down his neck, the warm fluid staining his SeeD uniform.

"Take it back." Seifer said, putting pressure on Jerek's neck with the tip of his blade.

"Fine…I take it back." Jerek resigned.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my sight." Seifer said calmly, his eyes never leaving Jerek's. Riley helped Jerek up and they ran off to the exit of the Training Center, Seifer watching them leave.

Rinoa also watched the two leave before making her way out of the Center herself, ready to report what she had found to Xu. She smiled vacantly at the walls as she skipped down the hallways. It was the middle of the afternoon and she figured that Xu wouldn't mind if she was early for their little meeting.

"La la lala." She sang to no one as she skipped along. "Of to report to Xu! Who has a good plan and we will not loooose! Off to report to Xu! She…um…likes to wear brown shoooooes! Hey!" She stopped skipping for a moment and looked around. "Where am I?" She struggled to figure out exactly where she was for a few moments before being distracted by two familiar voices. Curious, she peered into the nearest open door.

She saw Selphie and Zell hard at work maintaining the Ragnarok. Well actually, Zell was hard at work and Selphie nattered on about this and that. Selphie, who was perched upon the dragon's enormous claw, absently handed Zell the necessary tools as he lay under the claw, fine-tuning the mechanisms which made it move. For once the dusty, rust encrusted gears that were Rinoa's mind turned in the correct sequence and she decided it would be to her gain to stay and eavesdrop on the two. She smiled at her intelligence and snuck into the hangar and hid behind a large crate of parts.

"I'm glad you finally got up Zelly." Selphie said swinging her feet idly. "Irvy got up early for target practice and I haven't seen him all day."

Zell blinked, and wiped at some oil obscuring his vision. "Yeah well, after Rin' woke me up and I took a shower I just couldn't get back to sleep so I figured workin' on the ship was the best thing to do."

"Rinny woke ya up?"

"Yeah, she knows about the party."

"Ewww," Selphie made a face. "I'm going to hear about that later."

"What do you mean?" Zell asked as he strained to loosen a bolt.

"Well eventually she's going to decide she wants to ask me why she wasn't invited to the party and come looking for me. Not much I can do about it."

"Just avoid her, that's what I do." Zell replied wiping his brow.

"That's not a girl thing Zelly." Selphie said as if explaining why the sky was blue. "I have to at least pretend I like her, even if I'm totally transparent. You wouldn't understand." Rinoa squeaked in protest but managed to not be noticed.

"I guess not." Zell chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

"Whoa! Be careful Selphie! I'm under here!"

"Oh, sorrie-dorrie." Selphie smiled apologetically and patted his head. "But guess what!"

"What?" Zell resumed his work.

"Guess who came to me about another party tonight." Rinoa's ears perked up.

"Who?" Zell replied, not really caring.

"Squall!"

Zell had to move his head to one side as the wrench fell from his stunned hand. "Squall?!"

"Yep!"

"What'd he say?" Zell slid from under the claw and sat upright.

"He said that he thought it'd be a good idea if we all got together at HIS club tonight."

"HIS club?"

"Yes," Selphie said in scandalized tones. "you haven't even heard the half of it! Apparently, it wasn't even his idea to begin with!"

"Who's idea was it then?" Zell fidgeted impatiently.

"Fujin's!" Selphie exclaimed and jumped off her seat on the claw.

"No way!" Zell said unbelievably.

"Yes way!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes-huh!"

"This is crazy! Fujin is one of the most anti-social people among the senior staff, second only to Squall. Why would either of them want to have a party?"

"I'm not sure." Selphie said as she inspected her nails for a moment. "I think it has something to do with last night."

"Wha?" Zell asked dully as he picked at a loose thread on his oil stained shorts. "What happened last night?"

"Of course you don't remember." Selphie grinned and wiped at a smudge on Zell's nose. "You were drunk off your ass."

"I'll believe it." Zell replied and grasped his head in memory of the morning. His thoughts were still a little fuzzy.

"Yeah," Selphie laughed again. "you were a tad shnoggered, wasted if you will."

"So what happened?"

"Well, there was a lot of kissing and a lot of dancing." Selphie grinned. "Let's just say that both Seifer and Quistis had a good time."

"Oh really?" Zell arched an eyebrow.

"Yep, but you wouldn't know because you were shit-faced half the time." She giggled as Zell groaned and slid back under the claw.

"Okay okay." Zell popped off another section of the outer armor of the dragon-like ship and sniffed as he examined what he saw. "So when's this next party?"

"Well the club doesn't even open until ten so anytime after that I suppose. I'm getting there around quarter to eleven, so if you wanna come you can."

"Awesome." Zell said and nodded. "Though this is kinda weird."

"Yeah but…" Rinoa didn't hear the rest as she crept away. This was positively great stuff! Xu would be so proud of her once she told her all about it. Once out in the hall Rinoa looked around, she still didn't know where she was, and began skipping in random directions. She would get there eventually.

* * *

Sometime that evening, deep in the corner of the senior suites, Xu sat on her bed awaiting Rinoa's arrival. The damned woman was late of course; if she didn't get here soon Xu would have to formulate a plan on her own. _She probably got lost on the way._ Xu thought angrily. _If only I didn't have to rely on such an idiot to do all the grunt work._ Xu growled to herself and took a sip of water from her glass to wet her throat. _I really am letting this stress me out too much. _Xu rolled over to one side of her bed and reached into her bedside desk. _Things will go my way once I know where everything stands. I'll be sure of that._ She smiled to herself and lit a stick of incense, blowing on the smoke to push it further into the room. _In the mean time, _Xu got up and went to her spare closet. _I can have some fun with Rinoa, a bit of punishment for being such a bother._

There was a tap at her door just a Xu completed pulling on her knee-high leather boots.

"Xuuuuuuu! It's meeeee! Open up!" Rinoa called from the hallway.

"I'll open you up…" Xu growled and went to the door.

Rinoa never knew what hit her, then again what proof do we have that she is even cognizant. Xu slapped her once then grabbed her by the neck and forcefully pulled her into the suite and into the bedroom. There was a bit of a struggle, meaning Rinoa was trying to give Xu a hug, as Xu pushed Rinoa onto the bed and bound her hands and ankles to the bed posts.

"Whatcha doin' Xu?" Rinoa asked as she strained against her leather straps.

"Having some fun Rinoa. Want to have fun with me?" Xu asked as she straddled Rinoa's waist, breasts nearly spilling out of the black bodice she was wearing, nearly.

"Yay! I like fun! What are we doing?"

Xu grinned. "We're playing a game silly."

"Oooo what kinda of game? Checkers? Tic Tac Toe? Monopoly? I'm good at Monopoly!"

"I'll bet you are." Xu said dryly. "No Rinoa we're playing a special game. It's called One Chance."

"How do you play?"

"Oh it's quite easy my dear Rinoa." Xu said her voice getting husky. "All you have to do, is answer my questions."

"Really? That's not much of a game." Confusion blanketed Rinoa's face.

"Oh but I haven't gotten to the best part. Every time I think you're lying, or if I don't like what I hear, or I am displeased at all I will do this." Xu pulled her arm back and gave Rinoa a sound slap.

Rinoa looked up in shock. "Xu you…"

"Ah-ah…Mistress Xu, and yes I hit you and if you continue to displease me I'll hit you again."

"I…I…want Sq…Squall." Rinoa sniffed as tears already ran down her face.

"Squall won't help you here." Xu slapped her again, just hard enough to cause pain and not leave a bruise. "You didn't call me Mistress."

"I'm sorry."

Slap. "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm sorry Mistress!"

"Damn right. Now what did you do today?"

"After you told me to do find things out I found Seifer and Squall and I bugged them, and then I bugged Quisty and Fujin." Rinoa was halted by another slap.

"Don't say that name!" Xu said in a deadly whisper.

"What name Mistress? Fu…" Another slap cut the girl off again.

"You little whore, you like it don't you?" Xu said through clenched teeth. "Otherwise you wouldn't keep pissing me off with that name." Xu rocked back on her heels and gracefully stood up. She reached back behind her and grasped the leather whip holstered in the small of her back. "From now on she will be referred to as Freak. Understand me?"

Rinoa nodded vigorously. "Yes Mistress!"

Xu sighed as she cracked the whip once. "I was hoping to give this to Quistis one day, so she could use it on me. Only you irritated me so much today, I just had to give it a test run. Now…"

Rinoa's eyes got big.

"Continue…"

"Well, I…I found Seifer…a…a…" The whip cracked and Rinoa cringed, biting back the urge the scream.

"Stop whimpering and speak clearly!" Xu screamed, cracking the whip once more.

"IfoundSeiferandhethreatenedsomeone!!" The entire sentence came out so quickly that it took a moment for Xu to comprehend. She was about to whip the little bitch for not saying it clearly but stopped herself when she understood the context of her ramble.

"Seifer…threatened someone?" Xu repeated slowly. He lips curled into a grin. "Alright, _pet_, tell me exactly what happened, nice and slow, and I promise I won't whip you're ass into next year if you do it right."

Rinoa swallowed hard and repeated the story to Xu with as much calm as she could muster. Xu's grin grew wider with every word that Rinoa spoke. It was too easy…Seifer threatened another student…and not just that…another _SeeD_ member…with his gunblade…and not only threatened, but had previously assaulted said SeeD member. Yes, it was far too easy.

"You've done well, my pet. For that, I won't whip you…" She then wrapped the whip up and placed it back in its holster, although there was a twinge of regret in not using the leather weapon on the girl sitting below her.

"Mistress?"

Xu eyed her. "What is now? Do not try my patience."

"There's…" Rinoa swallowed again, finding her throat remarkably dry. "There's more."

Xu raised an eyebrow. "Speak."

"Everyone's planning to go to another party tonight, at Squall's club. It was Squall's and Fu-" Rinoa was cut off by a fast and furious backhand. Rinoa's head jerked to the side from the force, and it stayed that way for moment while she caught her breath. Her cheek was red and she could taste a bit of blood in her mouth.

"It was their idea." She corrected herself. "They'll be there tonight at 11. I'm sure that Quistis and Seifer will be there."

Xu sat back a moment, processing the information. Quistis, at a dance club. In the dark…loud music…yes, much could happen there… Xu suddenly grew very pleased, her grin growing less sadistic.

"Rinoa…my pet" she said sweetly "You have done very well. For that, you shall be rewarded." Xu knelt forward and before Rinoa knew what was happening, Xu crushed her lips against Rinoa's. It took Rinoa a total of three seconds to finally realize that Xu was kissing her and began to struggle against her bonds. Xu loved it when they struggled, so she merely held the girl down tighter as she thrust her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Rinoa's eyes widened when she felt Xu's probing tongue, the slick muscle flicking inside her mouth, rubbing against her own…her warm, wet tongue…

Fuck, she was responding.

When Xu withdrew herself, Rinoa was left breathless and couldn't help feeling a strange, but good tingling between her legs. Xu then removed the leather bonds that held Rinoa down and put them away. She turned to the raven-haired girl, who was still lying on her bed, gasping.

"Rinoa. I want you to come back here at 10. We are going to that club tonight. Don't worry about an outfit, I have the perfect one for you. If you're late, there _will_ be more punishment." Rinoa cringed.

"Now…" Xu knelt forward, smiling. "Get the FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rinoa screamed and ran from the SeeD member's room. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, not bothering to see what was in front of her…which would explain her running smack into a pole. A few students gathered around her as she lay on the ground.

"Yo, are you okay?" One student asked her.

Rinoa smiled awkwardly. She replied, "Look at all the pretty birdies," before passing out completely.

* * *

"Hmmmm." A huge bouncer with a neck about the size of a tree trunk looked Selphie up and down before checking her ID one more time.

"I'm telling you I'm old enough to get in! Now lemme by!" Selphie stomped her foot. This was totally unfair, out of all of her friends she was the only one who had been carded. Of course they all just went in and didn't even stick around to help her convince this idiot bouncer that she was plenty old enough to get in the club. "I come here all the time, and this is the first time I've had trouble like this."

"Yeah sure…" he said obviously not wanting to let her pass, but having no real proof that she was underage. Selphie rolled her eyes and looked past the bouncer for a moment. Briefly she caught sight of a chick she swore was Xu. "Go on in small fry." The guy said, and handed back her ID.

"Why thank you!" she shouted sarcastically. Selphie grabbed her ID and flounced past the guy, nose stuck in the air. _Why would Xu be here?_ Selphie thought as she scanned the crush of people for Quisty's face. _Well, it is a club…so she can come and go as she pleases…but…_ "Quisty!" she shouted and ran for the golden haired instructor.

"Hey Selphie! Finally got in eh?" She smiled as Selphie stuck her tongue out. "I seem to remember Seifer telling you to watch where you aim that thing. We don't know where its' been."

"Oh poo to you! We got a table?"

Quistis sighed and began walking in the direction of the lounge. "I have a table. As soon as Seifer got in here he took off. Probably looking for Squall."

"I'm not surprised."

"Well," Quistis said once they reached her table. "I honestly don't know why I came. I'm not really one for clubbing unless I have someone to be with. I've got no one."

Selphie grinned. "Well, you never know…you might be surprised." She slowly stripped off her coat, revealing a short one piece, diagonally cut dress. It vaguely resembled her normal yellow dress, only shorter and shinier, and way more revealing. The neck almost dipped to her navel, but the dress was so tight that she was in no danger of 'spilling out'.

"Nice dress you're almost wearing." Quistis complimented.

"Thanks Quisty!" Selphie replied. "You don't look so bad yourself." Quistis was wearing a deep, neon blue fishnet long sleeve under a black tank top with a snowflake of the same color printed on the front. Her tight black pants spilled over blue-laced combat boots. Her hair was up in its usual style of course, black tips gelled to a point.

"You going to find Irvine?" Quistis questioned.

"Yeah." Selphie replied. "Why don't you find Zell, and ask him to dance with you? Or maybe someone else will ask you."

Quistis eyed her suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing! Now get out there and make yourself available!" Selphie grabbed Quistis' arm and led her to the bar. Irvine currently had two girls on either arm and was still managing to make eyes at the male bartender. "Irvine!" Selphie snapped. Irvine jumped so high his cowboy hat nearly fell off.

"Jeez Selph'…" he said turning around and putting up his hands as if to fend her off. " I was just making conversation!"

"Scram!" Selphie said pointing to the two disappointed looking women. "I'm sure you were! It's the end of the conversation I'm worried about!"

"But Selph…"

"Shut up and dance with me!" Selphie hauled him onto the dance floor. "Get a drink and relax Quisty!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Have a drink she says." Quistis muttered her words lost in the incessant bass. She shrugged and sat on one of the cushioned bar stools. "One Angel Eyes please."

"A favorite of yours Quisty." The bartender said as he reached for the tequila and shaker.

"Yeah."

"How ya doin?" he asked as he shook the tequila, orange juice, and coke then poured the concoction into a fancy blue glass.

"As well as I have been." Quistis replied taking a short sip. "Only give me water after this." She said as the tender served someone else. "I don't feel like getting wasted tonight." The tender grinned

"Gotcha."

Quistis smiled as she took a larger swallow from her glass and took a look around the club. Nothing and no one managed to catch her eye. Dancing women and men made up the crush of people Selphie and Irvine had disappeared into. There were a few of the club's usuals walking around, some of whom gave her a friendly wave. She continued looking scanning the room until her eyes settle upon a familiar face. _Oh shit._

"My dearest Quistis." Said Mr. Tall and Tan as he sidled up to the bar. "It's been awhile since I've seen you here." Quistis gritted her teeth. Of course she'd have to see Denzel here tonight. She looked him up and down as he came closer. The man wore almost the same thing every time she saw him. Tight black pants, sleeved crushed velvet shirt that was half open exposing his muscled chest, and black gelled hair. Disgusting.

"Oh Denzel, I didn't know you would be here tonight." Quistis slapped a smile on and took a big gulp of her drink.

"I am here every night my dear, waiting for the next moment our eyes would meet." Denzel gave her a big grin and ran a hand through his wet hair. The man knew he was pretty…damn him. "May I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks Denzel, but I already have one."

"Then I'll buy you another. Bartender…"

"Again thanks but no thanks." Quistis interrupted. "I'm not getting wasted tonight."

Denzel feigned heartbreak. "Oh but Quistis! You are so unfair to me! You let me taste the forbidden fruit but once and now I cannot even buy you a single drink?"

Quistis felt her cheeks warm. "That was only a one time thing Denzel. You know it meant nothing. Besides, I'm waiting for someone."

Denzel sighed and straightened his shirt. "Very well, it is your loss my dear." He got up and flipped his hair back before taking her hand in his. "I'll be waiting when you come to your senses." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and walked away backwards winking.

Quistis rolled her eyes as he disappeared into the crowd. He'd be back eventually. She rued the night she had been so out of it she had actually slept with the sleaze ball. Wiping her hand clean Quistis turned back to the counter.

"FRIEND OF YOURS?"

Quistis jumped and whirled around to come face to face with a somber Fujin. Of course Quistis was happy to see the other woman, but as soon as she recognized her Quistis couldn't help herself…she checked Fujin out. Fujin wore a black dress that ended just above her knees, revealing most of her curves and shapely legs. A black choker with a small rose in the middle surrounded her throat. Knee-high boots finished off the ensemble. All in all, Quistis was rather turned on.

"Fujin! Hey!" Quistis smiled, finally someone to talk to. "What're you doing here?"

Fujin smiled. "GLAD TO SEE YOU TOO." She sat down next to Quistis. "WATER." She said to the bartender. "I HEARD OF PARTY. SEIFER SAID SHOULD COME. SO CAME."

"I'm glad to see you." Quistis said, the smile still hadn't left her face. " Everyone else is off with someone else. Kinda makes me feel like a third wheel."

"SO FIND OWN 'SOMEONE ELSE'." Fujin suggested, and took a sip of water.

"Easier said than done." Quistis replied and finished off her drink.

"NOT SO." Fujin fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "YOU DANCE?"

Quistis blinked at the sudden change of topic, and then realized where it was going. "Yes…I love to dance. Are you asking me?"

"YES." Fujin said simply, and without waiting for answer pulled Quistis onto the dance floor.

For the first time in quite awhile, Quistis felt shy as she followed Fujin onto the dance floor. Fujin, however, felt no shadow of shyness. As soon as they found a decent place to dance she turned and pressed closer to Quistis' body. The music was fast but with a slow deep bass, and Fujin arched her back grinding her hips into her partner's. She felt Quistis' hands on her hips, pulling her closer; the other woman's thigh rubbing against the inside of her own.

Hyne it was hot.

Of course all of this fell upon cold, brown eyes. Xu stood at a rail on the second floor of the club, and as she looked down upon the new lovers she felt her throat tighten. Quistis was hers. After all, who had been there for the other woman when she had been so depressed she didn't even want to leave her bed? Who had stayed up with her so many countless nights convincing her that things would get better and that she was not a horrible person? Who had been there? Who had cared when no one else did? Xu had, and how had she been repaid? Quistis chose that Freak over her. _I can fix that._ Xu thought.

"Rinoa…" she said out loud. A moment went by. "Rinoa…" she said sharply. Still nothing. "Rinoa!" she said jerking her head to the left and pulling sharply on the chain connecting her wrist to the leather collar around Rinoa's neck.

"Y…yes Mistress?" Rinoa said as she was jerked from her spot on the floor behind Xu and to the left. She stood, slightly hunched over her folded arms, as if trying to shield herself.

"Stand up straight Rinoa. I gave you that outfit because I like my pets to be properly dressed. Not so that you could wrinkle it."

"But…Mistress…I…" Rinoa trailed off as she saw the threatening look in Xu's eyes.

"That's another hour of punishment Rinoa. You just don't know when to stop do you?"

"I'm sorry Mistress." Rinoa cast eyes down to the floor and stood up straight. Rinoa wore a themed outfit, the feathers and deep colors gave her the look of an exotic songbird. Her top was a deep purple silk sash wound over her chest and back in the shape of an X. The end pieces of the fabric then formed long gloves, almost sleeves over her arms and long smooth feathers adorned the gloves to give her wings. She also wore a long dress made of the same deep purple silk. The front was open and exposed her legs all the way up her thigh, and more dark feathers were sewn into the material. More feathers braided into her hair finished off the ensemble. Xu was proud of her work.

"Fear not my weak little songbird." Xu said as she grasped Rinoa's chin and brought their eyes together. "If you do your job right tonight, those hours of pain can easily become hours of pleasure."

A shudder went through Rinoa as she looked into those eyes. Strangely, it was not a shudder of fear, but one of…arousal? She gasped. "Yes Mistress."

"Can't wait can you?" Xu asked knowingly. "Is my little songbird already so hot to please her mistress?" she teased.

"Yes Mistress." A blush crept unwillingly onto Rinoa's cheeks.

"Very well then." Xu pointed down to where Quistis and Fujin were dancing. "I want you to stop that. Then find Seifer and watch him. When I want you I'll find you."

"Yes Mistress." Rinoa replied obediently as Xu unhooked the chain from her collar.

"Remember that no matter what, you are still mine." Xu said, steel laced over her words. "Now go my songbird." As an extra reminder Xu grabbed Rinoa's collar and pressed her lips to Rinoa's. Rinoa's lips parted with almost no hesitation and Xu's tongue made a quick sweep of her mouth. Xu smiled as she removed her tongue and bit down on Rinoa's bottom lip, just hard enough to draw blood. The other woman shuddered in pain but made no sound. "Good job." Xu said as she wiped her mouth. "Now get out of my sight."

Rinoa nodded as Xu unchained her from her neckpiece. "Yes Mistress." She replied, quickly turning and making her way to the dance floor.

Slowly she maneuvered her way through the ocean of hot sweating bodies, all of them writhing to the swelling bass of the techno music. She shrieked when she felt a hand pinch her ass. Rinoa swept around, glaring.

"Hey there, baby! Wanna dance?" Some unknown face in the crowd. It didn't concern her; she needed to stop Quistis and the "Freak." If she didn't, Xu would punish her again…

Inwardly, she shuddered. "Go away." She hissed icily. The face backed off as she made her way further into the crowd.

* * *

"Squall, you little FUCK!" Corona screamed as Squall made his way through the employee entrance. Corona marched her way up to Squall and stared him dead in the eyes.

"You bitch. Do you know how many clients we have waiting for you!?"

"You make it sound like I care." Squall replied. _Shit, I completely forgot that I dance tonight. Guess I need to take care of this first…_

"Don't give me that attitude. Just get dressed and get out there!"

Squall gave her a mock bow before making his way to the dressing room.

Squall stood by the curtain, looking at the clients. Most of them were middle-aged men in search of a different thrill, one that didn't involve a complaining cunt. Men knew how to please men, and these guys knew it. They may not admit to being gay, or even bi, but they do know that the dancers here knew exactly how to please them. This was what Squall was reduced to. Even now, Squall didn't fully understand why he danced for these people. All he knew is that he wanted to break himself.

Squall hated himself and he knew it. He had so many answers that he wanted, but could never get. The only release he could find anymore is the delusion he'd experience while dancing for these losers.

And being fucked by them gave him the ability to further strengthen the walls around his heart. He could feel them inside himself, raping his body for all its worth, but he felt no pain. He only closed his mind and entered his ultimate peace that would end too soon when they came. They had his body…

But they'll never get his heart. No one will. After Rinoa, he wanted no one to reach his heart…no one, but…

"No." Squall hissed. This was his life. What happened the previous night was an illusionary whim that he dreamt up while he was still high from the booze. Seifer would never…

"Squall, get your ass out there!!" Corona screamed. Squall sighed and rechecked himself in the mirror.

He never thought he'd fall into a theme when he came to dance here, but apparently the men that watch are completely turned on by it. Black was his color, so he insisted his outfit be mostly that. He wore tight black leather pants, the kind that can come off easily if need be, and a mesh black shirt. Through the shirt you could see a black version of Griever tattooed on his back right shoulder. He had solid sleeves which were connected to each other and extend down to about his knees behind his back, giving the illusion of a cape. On his face, he had half a white mask on, covering his right eye. His left eye was adorned with a black star that ran through his eye like a battle scar. To finish, he wore black lipstick and the star was dusted with glitter. Together, he was given the name Phantom, a sultry ghost dancer for the sick perverts that awaited his services.

The music was his cue as he strutted his way up the dance stage. He fell into the music, his hips swaying to the bass beat. He made his way to the front pole, grabbing it and sliding down the rod like a snake down a tree branch. The hoots and cat calls were lost in the loud, pounding techno music. Squall couldn't hear them. He just concentrated on his dance. He took one hand and brought it to the floor, slowly raising it up his lithe body, first running it against his groin, then up his abdomen and chest, teasing all that watch his sensual dance.

It was time for him to make his way down off the dance stage and to an onlooker. His usual goal was to find the weakest one and see if he could make him come just by dancing for him. He searched though the sea of nameless faces. His ocean eyes narrowed when he caught himself in the gaze of a single man in the back with golden hair and jade green eyes. He almost tripped off the stage.

It was Seifer.

He couldn't just stop his dance; he would get so fucked up if he did. So, he chose his target. He may not be able to make Seifer come, but he sure as hell get him hot. One thing about Squall's dance, it tended to make him very turned on and not very clear-headed. He ignored the voice in the back of his head saying that maybe Seifer still hated him and hated you even more, now that he's seen you dance. But Squall was not thinking straight. He was the Phantom and his target had been chosen.

Each man Squall passed as he made his way through the crowd was severely disappointed when they weren't picked, usually turning around and begging for him to come back. //Pathetic.// Squall thought as he made his way to Seifer.

Seifer lifted his head up, arching an eyebrow as Squall sidled against him, grinding against him in a dance that would have made any other man here fall to his knees. Seifer was damn close to that, too.

"Hello Squall." Seifer whispered coolly. Squall looked at him in a small glance, still dancing. He then grasped Seifer's hand and began to lead him to the back, where the private rooms were held.

"You fucking lucky bastard, you're in for one hell of a night!!" Some man yelled from somewhere in the room as Seifer was pulled in the back hallway and into a private room. Squall locked the door behind him and turned to face Seifer.

"Seifer, What are you doing here?" Squall asked.

"I came to see you dance."

Squalled scoffed. "Whatever. I swear to fucking Hyne if you tell anyone else…"

"Squall, everyone already knows."

Squall sighed. He had to admit, Seifer did look hot in his black slacks and dark gray dress shirt. His hair was done in its normal way, with that one golden strand that strutted rebelliously over his forehead. He was fucking gorgeous in Squall's eyes. But…no, Seifer is straight…he'd never…

"Seifer, why are you –really- here?"

"I told you, Squall. I'm here to see you dance."

"Quit fucking lying to me! What are you trying to take pictures for future blackmail, what?"

"Squall, I am here to see you dance."

"I said sto-"

Seifer had slammed his hand against the wall and cornered Squall against it. He cupped Squall's cheek in his other hand and moved dangerously close to his rival.

"Now, tell me if you don't want this." He hissed as he closed the gap between him and Squall in a deep kiss. Squall was completely caught off guard and was even more so when Seifer begged entrance with his probing tongue. He allowed it and tangled with the slick muscle, Seifer's tongue eagerly taking in all of Squall's taste. Squall felt his knees buckled, but when Seifer felt Squall's weight fall back, he wrapped his arm around Squall, holding him tight against his own body.

Squall could feel his erection growing. Hyne, this kiss was so fucking hot. No one has ever been able to melt him like this. Squall begged for more, kissing him with more urgency. Seifer tasted so good, like melted chocolate.

As the kiss rolled on, Squall realized something. His walls, his barriers, they were all down. He wanted to feel everything Seifer had to offer him and his heart blossomed thinking about what could come after this kiss.

The kiss broke and both men were gasping for air.

"Squall…"

"Yes, Seifer?"

"I came to see you dance."

* * *

Quistis and Fujin had spent the last half hour doing nothing but dancing. So when Fujin pulled Quistis aside and said she would be back in a moment, Quistis smiled and said she would be waiting at the bar. Fujin nodded and disappeared into the crowd. It had been awhile since Quistis had danced like that, and even longer since she had been sober and danced like that. The thought depressed her and made her happy all at once. Up until now she had needed liquor to do her talking, tonight Fujin wanted to talk to Quistis, not the booze. Quistis smiled at that and took a sip of the water the tender placed in front of her.

"Quistis?" A familiar voice broke through the music. "Is that you?"

Quistis looked around before recognizing yet another guy. This one was a sight for sore eyes.

"K-man!" Quistis exclaimed as her old friend made his way to the bar. "It's been a long time!" She hugged him warmly and looked up and down his 6'1 figure. "You look good."

K-man laughed and scratched at the edge of his Mohawk. "Yeah, I've sworn off the heavy stuff. I've been gaining the weight back and stuff. Lightfoot said you were here, so I thought I'd come find you."

"Awww, Lightfoot is here?"

"Yeah, saw you out there with a girl he hadn't seen before," he grinned. "Is she what kept you from your surrogate family for so long?"

"Ha, no dad!" Quistis smiled, feeling at home again. "She and I are just talking. Though, I really feel something with her…"

"Cool cool." K-man smiled and put a hand on Quistis' shoulder. "Wanna come hear the band? We're doing some cover pieces tonight. Promise to do your favorite if you come."

"In the lower room right?"

"Same as always."

Quistis hesitated. She wanted to wait here for Fujin, but she hadn't seen K-man and the family in so long. She bit her lip and turned to the bartender. "Hey Dem'," she beckoned. "Can you tell the girl I was with I went downstairs please? She'll be back in a bit so…"

"Of course Quisty." He grinned as he fixed another drink.

"Let's go then." K-man took Quistis' hand and the two worked their way to the corner where a hallway connected the dance floor to the lounge and stairs lead down the lower floor.

Meanwhile, Rinoa had been watching all this and had formed a plan. Which may seem odd but, her mistress had commanded her to think, so she would think. She went and waited in the shadows of the connecting hallway. She wasn't there long, as nasty sleazy guys like Denzel were always moving from room to room. She stepped in front of him as he was coming from the lounge side.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, unable to completely hide her idiocy.

Denzel blinked, then examined Rinoa from head to…chest. "Well hello my lovely lady." His tone was smooth and greasy. "How may I help you?"

"You were talking to my friend…Quisty earlier, right?"

"Yes, she has stolen my heart."

"She was just telling me how attracted to you she was you know."

"Was she?" Denzel was shocked.

"Yeah! She was going on and on about how handsome and sexy you were, and how she was scared you thought she was just another girl. She's always been nervous around boys you know."

"Has she?" Denzel looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, she really wants you, ya know. All night she was going on about how great you are in bed and how she wishes you would just make the first move again."

"I am rather impressive."

"I can tell." Rinoa beamed. "Why don't you go to her? She went downstairs to watch a band." As if by cue K-man's band Starving Century began the cover of Slipknot's "Vermilion".

Denzel smiled to himself, his chest swelling by the force of his own ego. "I think I will, thank you O friend of Quistis." Denzel excused himself in his customary way, namely slobbering all over Rinoa's hand and rushed down the stairs to an unsuspecting Quistis. Rinoa grinned as he left. Now she needed to find Squall and Seifer and screw around with them.

* * *

Quistis was enjoying herself as she stood wedged between the stage and the crowd, listening to Starving Century and their cover pieces. She'd known they would be good and here was the utter proof. Though, she admittedly liked them so much because they always did an awesome cover to her favorite song by Linkin Park. Just for her they always said, just for their surrogate daughter. Here, at times like this, and during their rehearsals, Quistis felt like she had a family. Though, most recently she had been getting that same feeling from Fujin. That morning at breakfast, she couldn't help but just relax in the woman's presence. She felt okay to say things to the other woman, private things. Though they hadn't been in a private place Quistis still felt like whatever she had to say would be okay to Fujin. That made her smile inside.

K-man and his group had just started her favorite song when Quistis felt a tap on her shoulder. Expecting it to be Fujin Quistis put her hand over the other and held it a moment. She froze, that was not Fujin's hand. She turned and came face-to-face with none other than Denzel.

"Quistis my love, I have found you at last."

"Denzel, what do you want now?"

"I want nothing more than to be near you sweetness, and to make your wishes reality. Come." Denzel took her wrist and lead her away from the stage. He took her to a spot on the wall that was free of people, a naked, red light bulb providing just enough illumination.

"What's this all about Denzel?" Quistis pulled her arm free only to have him put one hand up on the wall, blocking one way of escape. "You know I…"

"Shhhh." Denzel silenced her with a finger. "I know all about you Quistis."

Quistis arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes my flower. I know how you push me away, yet inside you burn for me like a wildfire."

Quistis choked back laughter. _Is he serious?_

"I know you are shy of me now Quistis, but I can show you a good time if you let me."

"Really Denzel…I don't think I…" Quistis moved to escape him and his disgusting cologne, but was blocked again. She looked up, about to protest when she saw a frighteningly hungry look burning in his eyes. She froze.

"No. Stay my angel, I know you want me." He forced her to the wall, one arm hold her hers to his chest so she was unable to move her hands. His mouth came down over hers, horribly hot and suffocating. At first Quistis was stunned, but once his sickeningly slimy tongue crept into her mouth she began to struggle. Angrily, she managed to push his face and disgusting mouth away. She scowled, but the sound of glass breaking and an angry complaint drew her attention. She looked to the right and saw Fujin standing just a few feet away. A shattered glass and liquid pooled on the exposed concrete floor and a club-goer eyed her angrily, but she did not see anything but Quistis and Denzel.

Quistis' mouth worked but words wouldn't come. The look of surprise and hurt on Fujin's face stifled them.

Finally, "I…I…"

"SPARE ME." Fujin said, her voice sounding even rougher over the music. Fujin turned and pushed her way roughly through the crowd.

"Fujin wait!" Quistis struggled towards the direction Fujin had taken but was stopped by Denzel's grip on her arms.

"Where are you going my pet?" Denzel said, pulling her closer.

Quistis turned to him and growled. "Get your fucking hands off me you slimy son of a bitch…" She glared at him, flexed her still practiced muscles and tore herself form his grasp. She spat once on the floor. "Never in my life have I ever wanted anyone like you to touch me let alone kiss me. Now you may have ruined my only chance of happiness…I pray for your sake you didn't." Quistis turned and ran after Fujin.

Denzel moved to go after her but was stopped by a hand to his chest. He looked down at the rough hand clutching his velvet shirt, then looked up. K-man flashed a mirthless grin. It was then Denzel realized that the music had stopped and almost everyone had their eyes locked on him.

"Hi," K-man said, pulling Denzel a bit closer. "I'm K-man."

The next thing Denzel saw was a fist about to re-arrange his face.

* * *

Quistis raced up the stairs and paused a bit in the hallway, a bit of silver flashed to her right going towards the lounge. She turned just in time to see Fujin disappear once more.

"Fujin wait!" she called, and was ignored. Quistis pushed her way frantically through the people, past tables, chairs, and cushioned stools. There was no way she was just going to let it end like this…there had barely been a beginning.

Fujin had made her way to a back corner and to the rear exit. "Fujin!" she paused a moment but pulled the door open and ran out into the back alley. Quistis followed, just a second behind. "Fujin! Please wait!" Quistis called as she chased the woman down the alley and toward the city street.

"WHY WAIT? YOU DIDN'T." Fujin called back.

"I was trying too! Stop and let me explain!" Quistis had almost caught up with the other woman.

"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fujin growled even as tears had already managed to march down her face.

Quistis strained as her hand shot out and grasped Fujin's arm. Fujin stopped and tried to shake her off but Quistis simply wrapped her arms around Fujin's shoulders in a backwards hug. "Please Fujin," Quistis began. "I know what you saw, but I didn't want him to do that!"

"BULLSHIT." Fujin struggled half-heartedly.

"It's true!" A lump formed over Quistis' words. "He forced it on me, I was so stunned at first but…I thought about you and only wanted him off of me even more."

"SAID I'D BE BACK. YOU LEFT."

"I know…" Quistis sobbed into Fujin's shoulder. "I met an old friend while you were gone, and he wanted me to hear the band. I thought you would like the music so I went and told the bartender where you could find me. I'm sorry Fujin…I didn't mean to just leave you."

Fujin was silent for a moment. "WAS WORRIED FOR YOU," she said. "COULDN'T FIND YOU. THEN SAW YOU AND HIM…" She turned in Quistis' arms and looked into the woman's eyes. "BEEN WANTING YOU FOR SO LONG QUISTIS." She coughed once, and Quistis winced. "THOUGHT YOU LIED, WANTED TO HURT ME."

"Never Fujin…" Quistis swallowed and put a hand to Fujin's face, feeling the soft give of her skin. "You…make me feel alive and at home again." Her brow creased as she tried to put words to feelings she just now understood. "It's been so long since I've smiled like you make me smile, or felt like I could just open myself and tell you everything. This morning, and while we were dancing gave me something so important. If I lose it…you…I'll lose everything." Quistis shook as she prayed Fujin would take her honest words as they were.

Fujin stared at her a moment, her lone red eye smoldering in the night. "NOT LOSE ME." Quistis was so relieved to hear this that she didn't realize she was kissing Fujin until it was over and Fujin had pulled away. Quistis' jaw dropped as the realization hit her.

"You just kissed me…"

"I DID." Fujin grinned and moved to leave the alley.

Quistis grabbed the silver-haired woman before she could escape and practically fell into another kiss. Now that she was more aware Quistis had the time to really feel Fujin and her kisses. Surprisingly light and gentle, as if Quistis would break if kissed too hard. Her lips and tongue worked together, almost searching, but in no rush, tasting and savoring. Quistis opened her eyes, daring Fujin to 'fight back', but Fujin was not one to be goaded. Fujin pulled away, still gently tugging at Quistis' bottom lip, and Quistis, just as last time, was left wanting more.

Quistis inhaled and let it out. "Wanna go back to Garden?"

"YEAH, MY ROOM?"

"Yeah." Quistis kissed her once more they exited the alley way arm in arm.

* * *

The door to the private room banged loudly and Squall snapped his head to the side, still panting from Seifer's kiss.

"Squall! Open up!"

Squall glanced at Seifer apologetically then made his way to the door, twisting the knob and allowing Corona to burst her way through.

"Hyne, there you are. Who the fuck is this, your lay from the crowd?"

Seifer grinned at the thought and his grin grew bigger when he saw the crimson flush rise on Squall's pretty cheeks. Squall shook the color away. "I picked him from the crowd, yes. Now you're interrupting, if you'll excuse us…"

As Squall attempted to lead Corona out, she shook her head. "Nu-uh, pretty boy. A big buyer just approached me and they want you. Now. And being the little slut you are, you're service this buyer very well or I'm ripping your dick off and selling it to the highest bidder. Now get out of this room and go to private room C8."

Squall stared defiantly at her. "No."

"Excuse me, bitch?" She scowled at him.

"I told you no, I'm not doing anything for you people anymore."

"Like FUCK you aren't!" She screamed. Corona leaned out into the hall. "Rex! Nero! I need you here now!"

Rex and Nero, two very burly, very large bouncers, made their way to the doorway. They were almost too large for the door frame, so they squeezed in one at a time. Both of them towered over the other three that stood in the room, even over Seifer, but not by much.

"You fucking slut, you don't work for me then quit whenever the hell you feel like it. You earn too much fucking money to just walk out now. You will service this buyer or Rex and Nero will chain you down and let the buyer have their way with you." Corona hissed.

Seifer glared at the woman then the two bouncers. He really wished these places didn't confiscate weapons at the door. He took a step between Squall and the bouncers.

"Oh what's this? I'm sorry dude, but you'll have to wait your turn. Squall's ass isn't cheap." She grinned. It took all of Seifer's willpower not to lay this woman down to the ground with a fist.

"You're not taking him. He's not some product you can sell to the highest buyer." Seifer said, taking a defensive stance. Squall stared at him. He just couldn't believe Seifer was doing this for him.

"Oh please. Nero, take this sucker outta here." She replied while slipping something out of her pocket. Nero took a step towards Seifer, but the SeeD sidestepped around him, spinning around in an attempt to roundhouse kick the man in the back of the knees. Well… he did manage to kick him, but Nero merely guffawed and swung his arm around, knocking Seifer across the room and into the wall, cracking it.

"Seifer!" Squall cried then glared at Corona. "You bitch, you'll pay for th-"

Squall's threat was cut off by a stab to his arm. Corona quickly squeezed the sedative into his system as Squall fell limp to the ground.

"Goddamn whores. Why do the good ones always want to leave?" She sighed. She then cast a passing glance at Seifer, who was struggling to regain consciousness. "Nero, please take that man outside and make sure he can't get back in. Rex, take Squall to room C8 and chain him to the bed. If he won't willingly work for me anymore then I'm gonna force the money out of him."

* * *

Squall awoke to the room spinning. Groaning as the world spun around him, he shut his eyes and thought of the first thing to come to his mind. //_Seifer… did he really do all that? Did he really kiss me?//_ He could still feel Seifer's warm lips on his own, that savory taste that he found himself suddenly craving. He shook his head slowly, clearing his head so he could get up and back to Seifer. He attempted to sit up, but found that his hands and ankles wouldn't obey him. After a few more seconds, he realized his wrists and ankles were chained to the bed he lay in. "What the fuck…" he murmured, tugging at the chains.

"Oh yay! You're awake!"

"Oh god… Rinoa…? What the hell is going on? Rin, help me get these chains off."

Rinoa gave a thoughtful look then shook her head. "No, the nice lady said I shouldn't remove the chains. She said you'd run, but she also told me that this way, I can do whatever I want to you." She beamed.

"What? Rinoa, come on, get these chains off me, I need to go find Seifer…"

Rinoa frowned. "No Squally-poo. You don't need Seifer. I paid good money for you and I'm going to have you. And once I'm done you'll realize that we belong together." She made a feral grin as she crawled up onto the bed and lounged over Squall's chained body. Her hands ran down his bare chest and as Squall felt her fingertips get dangerously south, he realized he was completely naked. He struggled hard against the chains, but the cuffs only cut into his skin, causing him to wince.

"Oh Squall, don't fight it, you'll enjoy this, I promise." She whispered as she leaned herself over him. Squall bit back the bile rising in his throat and called upon the barriers in his mind to block out this rape.

* * *

Seifer's head buzzed and his back hurt like hell as he was lifted to his feet.

"Seifer, what the hell happened to you?" Irvine's voice came out as a concerned drawl.

Zell and Irvine helped steady him as Selphie approached with an ice pack and water. They were standing in an ally that lined the club. Seifer's head lolled over before he shook off the buzzing and stared ahead. "Where's Squall?" he muttered, finally supporting himself as Zell and Irvine let go.

"We haven't seen him all night, Seify." Selphie said quietly, leaning the cup of water up to Seifer's lips. He grasped the glass and took a large gulp, the water helping steady himself a little more.

"What happened, Seifer? We were leaving the club and found you knocked out in the ally here?" Zell asked.

Seifer shook his head. "I have to find Squall." He stumbled through his three concerned friends and was about to make his way into the club when he saw Nero standing at the entrance. Nero shot him a glare and Seifer equaled it but backed away. Selphie ran up to him.

"Seifer? Is Squall in trouble? What's going on?"

"I don't know Selphie… but I need to get back into the club. Is there a back way or something?"

"Um, yeah, one way leads into the basement and the back rooms."

Seifer turned and looked at Nero, vowing to place Hyperion's blade in his skull for what he's done. "Take me there."

* * *

Rinoa grinned as Squall's body finally reacted to her. "See Squall? I knew you'd enjoy this." she cooed.

Squall had his head turned and eyes vacant. He had blocked out everything. He didn't even hear Rinoa anymore; he just let his body submit and allowed his walls to protect his mind and heart.

Suddenly the door banged loudly before finally giving way. Rinoa snapped her head around to see a very angry Seifer standing in the doorway. When he looked up at the bed, he nearly lost it.

Rinoa. That goddamn -bitch- leaning over -his- Squall.

"How the hell did you get in here? That nice lady put a bodyguard…" Rinoa's sentence faded off as she noticed Seifer's gunblade, Hyperion, stained in blood.

"What the fuck is going on…" Seifer hissed as Rinoa squeaked.

Steadying herself, she regained her composure and replied coolly. "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm giving Squall a little entertainment. If you don't mind, Squall and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Rinny… you better get your slutty little paws off him. Now."

Rinoa looked shocked. "Slutty? Oh please. Can't you tell Squall -enjoys- this? It's quite obvious." She said, pointing at Squall's current state of arousal.

Seifer had it; he stormed over to her, seized her by the hair and dragged her out of the room. He slammed her against the wall in the hallway then quickly brought his hand to her throat, holding her very tight.

"If I -ever- see you near Squall again, I will kill you." He hissed icily. At this point Rinoa was crying and nodded as well as she could while being choked. He released her and she fell to the ground sputtering.

"Seifer I can't believe you would do this to me!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face.

"Right now sweetie, I don't give a flying fuck. Now get the hell out of here and if I ever see you in Garden, know that I will haul your ass straight out."

"You can't do that!" She screamed, but then saw the glare she was being given and realized this was the type of man to keep his promises. She huffed and scurried away, thoughts of Xu's punishment filling her tiny mind.

Seifer walked back into the room where Squall was. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the bed. Hard pressed not to stare at Squall's boner, he worked on the chains, undoing each one then called out Squall's name.

"Leonhart?"

Squall sat frozen, his walls still in place. Seifer stared at him a moment, noticing the empty look in his moonstone eyes.

"Leonhart, wake up, come on." A warm hand landed softly on Squall's porcelain cheek and his eyes snapped open.

"Seifer?" he whispered.

Seifer nodded, leaning in and giving Squall the gentlest kiss on the forehead. That one warm kiss was enough to knock down every wall surrounding Squall's heart and he blushed at the feel of Seifer's wonderful lips.

"What happened to Rinoa?" He asked, suddenly remembering the situation.

"Ahh… you don't have to worry about her anymore…"

Squall sat up and realized that he was still aroused. His face turned a bright red, realizing Seifer had noticed the same thing he had.

"Well…" Seifer grinned. "I don't suppose we should waste a perfectly good erection… should we?"

Squall made the most incredulous look ever as Seifer loomed over him. Grinning back, he was taken by Seifer's full lips and warm tongue, his kisses more addicting than chocolate could ever be.


End file.
